Affair
by Septaaa
Summary: 1989—Pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol masuk dalam militer pertahanan di Korea Selatan. Kejeniusan dan kepiawaiannya dalam berinteraksi memberinya gelar seorang komandan. Ia pergi ke opera untuk 'melepas penat' dan menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekatinya. dan terjadilah semacam one night stand. -chanyeol/ kai a chankai fic. warn: crossdressing, and manymore.


**Affair. **

**©septaaa. **

a chankai fic | genre: romance, past!fic, AU!fic, historical!au | rated: MATURE | length: oneshot

**WARN(S): Explicit, crossdressing!Jongin, Asphyxiate, breatheplay. **

**cerita ini mengandung konten-konten yang cukup frontal yang memungkinkan anda bisa merasa jijik. jadi sebelum anda membacanya, tolong pikirkan dua kali karena saya tidak menerima diskriminasi maupun hal yang merusak citra plot saya. **

enjoy!

.

.

* * *

1989, south korea.

Park Chanyeol, 17 tahun.

Ia menegapkan tubuhnya serta mengibaskan debu di dadanya. Berkaca di cermin sejenak, dengan senyum merekah penuh percaya diri, ia 'pun memakai topinya dan siap keluar dari ruangannya. Perlahan, ia menghampiri sang Ibu—masih dengan rasa percaya diri, ia membuat formasi tegap dan hormat—begitu gagah.

Ibunya—yang sebelumnya tengah menjahit beberapa _scraf_ itu 'pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan menatap putranya—dan jangan lupakan bahwa sedari tadi kuping yoda milik putranya itu bergerak-gerak ke atas—ke bawah, ciri khas kalau putranya sedang bahagia.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, _my_ _boy_?" tanya Ibunya lembut, sembari menurunkan formasi hormatnya.

"Heh, Luar biasa!"

Ibunya terkekeh pelan, pahit dalam hatinya menerima fakta bahwa putranya sudah beranjak remaja. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun di sini. Ia hanya merenung, apakah putranya juga akan ditarik oleh para militer jika mereka tidak hidup di korea?

"Kau tahu Bu, Aku akan menjadi lelaki tangguh! Seperti Ayah!"

Dan tanpa bisa dibendung, air mata mengalir di sudut mata ibunya. Tidak—ia tidak ingin putranya seperti suaminya, yang bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam terakhir saat ia gugur.

"Oh—_it's fine mom, everything gona be ok. I'll comeback soon as possible as I can. I promise_," tangan-tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Ibunya dan menenangkannya. "_I promise_," janjinya sekali lagi—meyakinkan Ibunya. Chanyeol mengerahkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Ibunya—

"_Promise_."

Dan,

.

.

_Promise_—Menjadi kata terakhir semenjak sudah tiga tahun yang lalu Chanyeol menginggalkan rumahnya dan ikut bergerak di bidang militer sana.

Ia telah menjadi tentara muda yang terampil—gagah dan banyak orang menyukai perawakannya. Ia memang mudah mengundang keceriaan, mungkin itu alasan ia di percayakan sang komandan menjadi pengendali _rudal_ (peluru kendali) dan juga beberapa senjata biologi seperti, _virus anthrax_, _gas mustar sarin_, _botulism_, dan juga _phosgene_. Kata-kata asing itu adalah semacam bom dan juga racun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah keluar gedung militer ini selain ke _opera drama_. Alih-alih kabur dari tanggung jawabnya, ia memilih 'penghibur penat' sebagai alasannya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, _hey yo Man_! Kau ingin pesan kursi ke berapa?" penjaga loket itu menepuk dada Chanyeol dengan lagaknya yang ceria.

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum juga, tetapi tidak begitu seceria biasanya, "Kursi 021 terdengar menarik," ucap Chanyeol setelah ia melihat beberapa deret kursi di hadapannya.

"_You got it, Man_." dan pria penjaga loket itu memberikan tiketnya.

Chanyeol menarik lilitan syal di lehernya sampai dagu, ia menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya. Dan mulai menduduki kursinya. Lampu latar mulai padam, dengan lampu sorot mulai tertuju ke panggung. Menandakan bahwa _opera live_ akan dimulai.

Mata Chanyeol mulai berfokus pada—

Bayangan yang bergerak mengikuti sorot lampu, dengan gaun indah dan tarian mengagumkan. Membuat Chanyeol tercengang, kagum. Tubuh itu bak_ fluiditas_ yang mengalir. Begitu indah, sungguh.

Dan ini pertama kali Chanyeol melihat _opera_ dengan _opening_ tari _jazz_ seperti itu.

Wow

sejak kapan? Herannya, ia memang sudah lama tidak ke sini. Kira-kira sudah sejak lima bulan yang lalu.

Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok anggun itu, sampai tarian selesai'pun Chanyeol masih setia menatap pintu dimana penari itu meninggalkan. Dan seolah terkena sihir sang penari, ia berharap _opera_ lekas selesai.

Saat ini—tepatnya saat _opera_ selesai, Chanyeol seperti orang hilang yang sedari tadi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri—ke kanan, sebagian orang menatapnya curiga. _But he just don't give a damn about that_.

.

.

"_Hey_," orang itu tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya saat di depannya berdiri pria tinggi dengan senyum kikuk ke arahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku komanda II di pasukan militer..." _shit-it's just awkward_! Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malah memperkenalkan dirinya, dan apa-apaan ia menyertakan jabatannya?! Uh Chanyeol yakin dan takut-takut jikalau orang itu tersinggung.

Orang itu—atau sebut saja sang penari tadi, dengan rambutnya yang tergerai mulai ia sisipkan di sisi telinganya dan dengan angkuh menyilangkan tangan di dada, di ikuti alis kirinya yang naik menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Yah dan aku hanya seorang penari," nada _sarkasme_ itu meluncur mengagetkan Chanyeol. Bukan—bukan singgungan itu yang membuatnya terkejut karena ia sudah memprediksikannya. Tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah—suara penari itu. Ya, suaranya sedikit berat.

"Kau seorang-" tapi sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya ia telah sadar terlebih dahulu. Bodoh, kau malah akan membuatnya tambah tersinggung. "Em tidak—maksudku, hey aku baru melihatmu di _opera_ tadi." alihnya

Penari itu mendesah, berusaha mencari celah agar ia bisa pergi dari pria aneh—Chanyeol—di hadapannya. Selangkah sang penari itu dapat keluar dari hadapan Chanyeol, beberapa langkah ia menjauh. Sebelum, ia merasakan tangan kekar mencegahnya.

"Tidak tunggu! Jangan pergi. Aku-aku."

"Ya?"

"Aku tertarik padamu. Jangan pergi. Eh setidaknya sebelum kau pergi beri aku sedikit waktu untuk mengenalmu. Karena—yah, aku tertarik padamu."

Sang penari terkekeh mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia memang biasa di goda jikalau sehabis selesai opera. tetapi, Chanyeol berbeda, ia langsung menyatakan ketertarikannya. walau'pun sang penari itu tahu jika Chanyeol sudah mengetahui bahwa ia bukan seorang—_**gadis**._ "_Dude_—Aku lelaki, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Tetapi itu bukan alasan untukku tertarik padamu."

Sang penari mendesah, ia menegapkan tubuhnya setara dengan Chanyeol, "Jongin. _that's my name._"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa pertahanannya mulai runtuh ketika Jongin membisikkan namanya tepat di telinganya. _oh shit "_Aku—Chanyeol," entah tangan Chanyeol yang jahil atau tubuhnya yang refleks karena posisi Jongin yang masih ingin membisikan itu—membuat tangan Chanyeol seolah memeluknya dan menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Hai, komandan. jauhkan tanganmu dari kulitku yang sensitif ini." Jongin malah semakin men-_seductive_-kan ucapannya. dan itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya, dan mencetak senyum miring di sudut bibirnya.

"Oh. kau mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kau katakan—eum, jongin."

"..." —dan Jongin mulai melenguh, karena tangan-tangan itu mulai memijat tengkuknya. Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya di tengkuk Jongin saat pemuda itu memberikan akses lebih luas. Chanyeol mulai mengecupnya, mencium, dan—menghisap, sebelum—

Jongin menjauh dari dekapan Chanyeol, "_No. not here, in my apartment if you don't mind_," ucapnya dengan mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya.

"_I want you, and you want me I guess, why not_?" Chanyeol menyeringai pasti.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi pada Chanyeol, dan bermain dengan _scarf_ milik pemuda itu, "Tapi ini tidak gratis."

"Apapun yang kau mau—_princess_."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menuju ke balkon saat mereka sampai ke apartemen Jongin. dari sini, terlihat jelas gedung militer. Apartemen di sini di khususkan untuk orang-orang penting. Dan itu membuat satu pertanyaan lagi muncul dalam pikiran Chanyeol, _Jongin—siapa? sebenarnya?_

Tetapi pemikiran itu lenyap begitu saja saat Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Jongin sudah mulai melepas mantel, dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut panjangnya yang kini ia ikat ke atas, menyuguhkan leher jenjangnya yang siap di terkam kapan saja.

"Dude—kenapa hanya melihat?" Jongin hanya melepas dua kancing teratasnya saja, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di kemejanya dengan posisi ingin membuka kemeja itu. dengan pandangan sayu menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Ini saatnya untuk ini,—kan?" **krek—**Jongin menyobek kemejanya dengan paksa.

Dan Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang paling erotis yang pernah ada.

"Ayolah komandan, bantu aku melepas yang lainnya juga. heum?" Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dengan masih menyobek kemejanya, menatap Chanyeol begitu seductive. Jika Chanyeol adalah es mungkin ia bisa saja meleleh saat ini walau'pun udara cukup dingin.

Tanpa diperintahkan dua kali'pun Chanyeol dengan senang hati mendekati Jongin dan memulai aksi pertamanya dengan—'mari menyobek kain-kain yang melekat di tubuh Jongin itu'

Chanyeol menatap celana dalam berenda milik Jongin. uh—ini sungguh lucu tetapi juga menggairahkan dala waktu bersamaan. tetapi saat ia ingin menyobeknya juga, Jongin menghentikannya.

"_No! you know it, right. if i was not_—" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapan Jongin dengan mengecup bibirnya. dan wow bibirnya yang plump itu terasa lembut dan penuh.

"_I don't care about your gender baby. I just want **you**_." Chanyeol memberikan hadiah itu dengan melepas _underwear_ Jongin menggunakan giginya. bukan hanya itu, setelahnya, ia juga memanjakan_ penis_ Jongin.

"Ennhhh.." lenguhan panjang Jongin sebagai awal keruntuhannya di punggung Chanyeol, rasanya ia sudah begitu lemas—sampai-sampai tidak kuat menopang dirinya sendiri. "Ranjang, emh.." ucapnya di sela-sela kenikmatanya. refleks, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan menidurkan tubuh pemuda itu ke ranjang berukuran _king-size_.

Jongin menarik Chanyeol agar menindihnya, dan dengan tidak sabaran—Jongin mencium bibir Chanyeol.

"Hm sepertinya ada yang tidak sabar di sini," goda Chanyeol dengan mencubit kedua dada Jongin.

"umf! _shut up and touch me already_!"

"_As you wish baby_~"

Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Jongin, menuju pantatnya yang gempil. "Posisinya benar-benar tidak mendukung. Baby~ maukah kau berbalik dan menungging untukku?"

Jongin memutar matanya geram, "_I'm not your pet,_" tapi pada akhirnya ia melakukannya juga. Chanyeol menampar-nampar daging kenyal itu pelan, dan meremasnya, bermain-main dengan _pantat lucu Jongin. _Chanyeol mulai membuka perpotongan pantat Jongin, mengintip lubang yang berkedut itu, dan dorongan untuk memasukan jarinya muncul di otak Chanyeol.

"Sayang, kau punya_ lube_?"

"Tidak. langsung saja."

"Tapi ini akan sakit."

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal dengan masih mengangkat pantatnya, "Tidak. aku sudah terbiasa, kau tahu."

"Hm?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terbiasa? "Jadi, kau sudah biasa di masuki oleh orang lain juga?" tiba-tiba rasa posesif dan ingin memiliki tumbuh di hati Chanyeol. tapi—ia juga sadar bahwa ia belum siapa-siapa bagi Jongin.

"Not really. bukan 'siapa' sebenarnya." Jongin tambah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, malu. ini memalukan jika ia mengatakan kebiasannya. "Akubiasanyamemasukiitudenganvibrator—uhuk!" walau Jongin mengatakan dengan tempo cepat, tapi terdengar begitu jelas juga di telinga _yooda_ milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, dan memberi tamparan cukup keras di pantat Jongin. Membuat pemuda yang tengah menungging itu tersentak dan melenguh. "Wow kau sungguh nakal sayang~" Chanyeol memasukkan satu jarinya, dua jari, —setidaknya ia berpikir bahwa Jongin sudah terbiasa 'dimasuki' oleh sesuatu 'kan?

"Baby lihat! lubangmu sungguh lucu, dan ketat, dan uh—dia bahkan bisa menyesap jari-jari ini untuk masuk lebih dalam."

"Jangan menggodaku komandan!" Dan Jongin memberinya hadiah dengan mengerutkan lubangnya, saat juga keinginan untuk memasukan penisnya dalam lubang ketat Jongin merembes di setiap urat-urat penisnya yang berkedut.

"Sial _baby, i'll fuck you harder than you know_."

"_Then do it_!"

Chanyeol cepat-cepat melepas jins dan juga celana dalamnya. sebenarnya, ia juga menginginkan _blowjob_ dari Jongin. tapi—untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin merasakan sensasi hisapan dari _manhole_ jongin.

"Kau yakin langsung saja?" Chanyeol meyakinkan lagi, tidak ingin perbuatannya menyesalkan Jongin. Karena Chanyeol cukup sadar dengan ukurannya.

"_Pretty sure! and just do it!_" erangan putus asa keluar dari bibir Jongin, karena ia begitu sialan _horny_ dan membutuhkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Jongin berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya saat hanya kepala_ penis_ saja yang masuk. oke, ia sedikit menyesal tidak memberi pelumas, yah setidaknya ia bisa memberi Chanyeol semacam _blowjob_ agar bisa sedikit licin karena tercampur dengan air liurnya. Tapi ini, uh begitu kering.

Tetapi segala sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya 'kan? dan inilah yang Jongin rasakan saat penis itu mencapai titik terdalam hingga menyentuh porstatnya. "_There_ umf _there_! _harder more please_!"

"_Oh motherfucker Jongin you're so tight! damnit i can feel your bitchy hole_!" —dan segala sesuatu yang disebut 'dirty talk' keluar dari mulut mereka.

"_I wanna cum righ_—" Jongin ikut memaju-mundurkan gerakannya "—_fucking NOW_!"

"_Together_!"

Pertahanan mereka ambruk, Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya hingga ia berada disamping Jongin. Ia tersenyum, menatap Jongin yang mulai mengatur nafasnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan padamu."

"Dan aku begitu lelah."

Chanyeol terkekeh, tetapi ia membiarkan Jongin tertidur. terbukti dari deru nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Chanyeol menatap jam dinding di ruangan itu, pukul 11 malam. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dulu, ia lelah dan senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

..

..

03:00 AM

Ledakan meriam membuat Chanyeol terjaga, ia berjalan menuju balkon, dan melihat suasana di gedung militer sudah cukup ramai, kegiatan memang dilakukan mulai pukul 03:00 AM. Tetapi untuk peledakan meriam—tidak biasanya diledakan sepagi ini. pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Cepat-cepat Chanyeol memakai pakaiannya, merapikan penampilannya.

Chanyeol merasakan tangan melilit di pinggangnya, "Oh komandan ingin melarikan diri?"

"Konyol. tentu saja tidak." Chanyeol berbalik dan mengusap pipi Jongin, pemuda yang masih telanjang, dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya itu hanya menyamankan sentuhan Chanyeol di pipinya. "Kau pasti dengar ledakan meriam tadi, kan? aku harus mengeceknya."

Jongin mendesah, ia menjauh dari sentuhan Chanyeol, dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Kau akan kembali?"

"Tentu saja. Jadi apa yang kau mau baby? heum? kau bilang tadi tidak gratis, kan?"

"Tidak. aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu sekarang, kau butuh kembali lagi untuk menebusnya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan senyum kemenangan jelas tercetak di sana. "Jadi—kau benar-benar menginginkanku, ya?"

slap!

satu bantal Jongin lempar ke arah Chanyaol— "Sudah pergi sana!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendekati Jongin dan membawa bantal yang terlempar tadi kembali ke tempatnya. Ia mengecup Jongin sekilas, "_See you again_."

Desahan panjang keluar sekali lagi saat pintu sudah tertutup, menandakan Jongin kembali sendiri di apartemen besar ini. Ia tersenyum sendiri, tidak menyangka jika ia menghabiskan malam dengan komandan dari prajurit-prajurit Ayahnya.

..

..

..

.

.

..

_Tiga minggu berlalu, _

Tentu Chanyeol masih mengingat Jongin, malah masih begitu melekat. tetapi banyaknya project untuk tahun mendatang membuatnya begitu sibuk. Jikalau ada waktu luang'pun ia akan berakhir dengan berbaring di kasur dan tidur.

Hari ini misalnya, ia harus berlari untuk menyambut upacara kedatangan pemimpin tertinggi. upacara dimulai, sebagai komandan dari penjaring dan perakit kesenjataan—dengan gagah, Chanyeol berada di depan dari beratus pasukannya.

Ada hal yang membuat mata Chanyeol ikut berkerut, saat pemimpin tertinggi mereka datang—beliau tidaklah sendirian, bukan berarti biasanya beliau sendirian ada banyak pengikutnya, maksudnya—kali ini, ada pemuda yang ikut serta bersamanya. Dan mereka saling bersandingan.

Chanyeol mencoba bertanya pada komandan pasukan lainnya, "Hei. aku tahu sebelumnya jika pemimpin mempunyai anak laki-laki. apakah itu dia?"

"Kau tak tahu? Kemana saja kau ini? Dia anak dari pemimpin kita, Kim Jong In namanya. Kupikir kau sudah tahu, karena pemimpin akan melatihkan anaknya praktik di pasukanmu. Aku dengar dia ahli teknologi."

Sesuatu mengganjal pikiran Chanyeol. "Tunggu—tunggu, kau bilang namanya tadi siapa? Kim Jong In? Jong In? maksudmu Jongin?"

"Itu kau tahu."

Dan seketika kata-kata seperti '_Oh shit damn aku meniduri anak pemimpin besar. oh shit aku akan hancur_' muncul dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Formasi hormat!"

"Komandan Chanyeol. Pemimpin ingin berbicara kepada anda, dipersilahkan."

Chanyeol berjalan tegap menuju sang pemimpin, takut-takut melihat Jongin. Ia berubah, rambutnya tidak lagi panjang, Ia juga tidak lagi memakai gaun.

"Langsung saja, aku ingin memperkenalkan anakku, Kim Jong In. Demi menuntaskan pendidikannya, aku ingin ia ikut mengurusi pasukan dalam bidang merakit senjata. Tuan Chanyeol, saya harap kau bisa membantunya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat senjatanya, dengan arti bahwa ia setuju.

"Terima kasih. Kau boleh kembali."

Sebelum kembali, Chanyeol melirik Jongin sekilas. dan tepat—Jongin juga meliriknya dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol mencoba berpapasan dengan Jongin dan berbincang sedikit._  
_

"Hai kita bertemu lagi."

Tidak ingin kalah sengit dengan sapaan Jongin barusan, "Hai. dan kau akan menjadi asistenku. untuk bisa aku ajari, gratis kok. hanya saja—kau harus menyiapkan mental dan juga—tubuhmu."dan Chanyeol berlalu dengan angkuhnya.

_"Sialan Kau komandan ! ! !"_

Rutukan Jongin bak nyanyian merdu di telinga Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

**E N D**

**A/N: it's literally old writing, but I re-write it again and bit edited. **

**yosh! aku gak tahu kenapa suka sekali dengan tsundere!jongin pasa jongin di posisi bottom haha. **

**so yeah~ berharap kalian menyukai~**

**untuk yang tidak suka pair maupun jongin!bottom please DLDR yang artinya Don't like don't read/review!**


End file.
